


Out of the Storm

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Timeless Weekly Challenge, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #7:Lucy and Wyatt share a bed. Again. And this time the moment is heavy with all the possibilities they left unsaid.





	Out of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is week seven. I hope you readers are enjoying these as much as I do. Who doesn't love a good bed sharing FIC? Comment feed my need for praise. 
> 
> As always I do not own Timeless, Wyatt, Lucy or the beautiful story the show writers created I just dream about them nightly.

Emma Whitmore had come back to 1862 and attacked a small homestead along the Minnesota River. They had arrived in time to stop her from killing the family. Rufus had stayed behind to get more information, while Lucy and Wyatt went after Emma. They chased her through the thick forest, on horseback, Wyatt in the lead. Lucy had missed a switch back and stumbled upon six Sioux Braves, watering their horses. Surprise was her only defense. She spun the horse and yelled to Wyatt.

Lucy raced toward his voice, chased by hoots and hollers behind. Her horse broke through the tree line where Wyatt waited. She yelled for him to go, away from the homestead, deeper into the trees. He checked behind her first, before urging his horse ahead. Lucy closed the gap between them, she leaned forward on her horse and prayed. 

The dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking out the evening sun. They looked behind them and Lucy couldn't see or hear their pursuers. Wyatt slowed his horse to a stop and dismounted. He grabbed his saddle bags and tossed them over her horse. Lucy watched, waited and wondered; she knew he would explain when he was ready. Wyatt pulled his knife, cut his palm and ignored Lucy’s protest. He smeared the blood on the saddle and slapped the horse, sending it off toward the West. He found a low branch and pulled on it until it snapped, he smeared more blood. 

“The rains coming, I saw a worn trail heading East.” Wyatt shrugged, “I saw it in old western once, if we beat the rain and head in a different direction we might make it through this. Scoot forward, we’ll ride together.” 

Wyatt grasped the saddle horn, placed his foot in the stirrup and lifted himself up behind her. Wyatt's arms went around her waist to take the reigns. He adjusted closer until Lucy was snug between his thighs, her back against his chest. She leaned her head back and to the side so he could see better. Lucy could feel his warm breath on her ear and she was glad he couldn’t see the blush on her face, and hoped he thought the shiver was from the cold.

Wyatt nudged the horse up the worn, packed trail. Within ten minutes on the trail the rain started and drenched them completely within moments. Wyatt tried to wrap his coat around both of them but it was no barrier for the freezing rain. The rain fell heavy and loud through the forest and masked any sound of pursuit. 

Wyatt followed the trail into a small clearing, a tiny cabin no more the a shack sat near the edge of the trees. A small overhang provided shelter for animals. Wyatt dismounted, leading the horse under the overhang and motioned for Lucy to stay. He pulled his weapon and headed slowly toward the cabin door. 

He returned after a few minutes, tied the horse to a post and removed the saddle bags. 

“It’s dry inside and looks like it's been abandoned,” Wyatt explained.

Lucy had been holding onto the saddle horn for so long that her hands were stiff and numb. She attempted to swing her leg off the horse but she slipped on the wet stirrup, Wyatt grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground.

“Whoa, go slow. You're not use to this much riding. I'm sorry we can't start a fire cause it’ll tell them where we are.” Wyatt kept a hand on her back to help steady her.

“I- I’m f-fine,” Lucy’s teeth chattered.

Wyatt snorted, “Sure you are, Ma’am.” He stayed behind to unsaddle the horse and bring it all inside.

The cabin was an eighteen foot square room, one small bed with a rolled feather mattress, a cast iron stove and stovepipe out the roof. One table with a single chair and a small trunk. The room had a layer of dust and one small window. Wyatt tossed the saddlebags on the table and checked the trunk. He removed a large quilt, a few candles and a flint stone.

Wyatt removed his jacket and shoved it against the small window, the room instantly darkened. He shook out the quilt and laid it over the table. He unrolled the mattress, shook and smacked the dust. Lucy dripped, shivered, and watched him from the doorway. 

“Wh-what a-are you doing?” 

Lucy whole body shook and trembled. Her hands ached and burned. The simple brown dress and petticoat hung heavy from water. She watched as Wyatt kicked off his shoes and took off his holster. 

“We need to lay low until morning. No fire but we need to warm up.” Wyatt pulled his wet shirt off.

Lucy eyes widen and she turned around when he pushed his pants down. _This cannot be happening. This only happened in movies and it should not be happening to me,_ She thought to herself. 

“Lucy, you need to get out of those wet clothes. It's barely 10° out there and you're soaked,” he argued from behind her. 

Lucy shook her head and turned around, “No, I'm good.” 

“Lucy, you’re lips are blue and speech slurred. You are not good,” Wyatt insisted.

Wyatt shook the quilt again and threw it on the bed. He was in his modern boxers, but bare chested. Lucy gave into the temptation to check him out. _See I'm fine. I’m still interested in checking out my platonic partner._ Lucy chuckled to herself. 

Wyatt scowled and took a step closer. “Lucy, I need you to get out of those wet clothes before hypothermia sets in. No fire means we need to use body heat.”

Lucy looked from him to the bed and shook her head again. “Nope.”

“Either you take the clothes off or I will.” Wyatt challenged.

Lucy took a step back and stumbled, “You wouldn't dare.”

“To keep you alive, hell yes I would.” Wyatt snapped and stepped forward. “What will it be?”

“Fine, turn around. And I'm going to be the big spoon or you can just fork off.”

Wyatt smirked and turned around, “Yes Ma'am.”

“And don't call me Ma'am,” Lucy retorted. 

The numbness in Lucy’s hands made unbuttoning her dress almost impossible. Her whole body trembled and her teeth chattered. She had known he’d been right but the idea of laying next to him, knowing he didn't want more was agonizing. Two months ago she thought there could have been more, that Wyatt’s talk about possibilities would lead to a longer talk. But after she revealed her Rittenhouse royalty statues everything changed.

He became more focused on the missions. He spent long hours going through Ethan Cahill’s files but wouldn't talk to her about what he found. The last time they were alone had been when she moved into her new apartment, which happened to be in his building. Wyatt had been distracted and quiet the whole time he been at her new place. He checked every window three times and cursed at her door locks. She had to call his name multiple times to get his attention while he stared down at a picture of Rufus, himself and her. After that he stormed off and kept his distance. Now she would have to lay beside him on a tiny bed. She didn't think she could survive the night without crying if he held her. 

She attempted a fourth time to undo the buttons but it was a lost cause. She made a loud sigh, “I can't do it.”

Wyatt spun, “What the hell is your problem? It's no big deal, we've done it before. I won't fucking touch you.” 

Lucy was shocked, he had never talked to her like that. “I meant, I can’t undo the buttons. My hands...” Lucy held up her shaking hands and trailed off.

Wyatt shoulders slumped and he stepped closer to her. She looked down at his chest and noticed he was pale and shivering just as much as her. He didn’t look at her, but only focused on the buttons in front of him. His breath was warm and sweet against her face and she dug her fingernails into her palm to stop herself from leaning into his warmth.

As soon as the top buttons were undone he help remove the dress. Underneath was a slip, petticoat and a pair of breeches. Every layer was soaked through, and took effort to remove. With his help she got down to just the slip. Then he turned his back to her without a word. She watched him shake out the quilt one more time before he laid it on the bed. Wyatt looked over his shoulder, then took a step into the far corner, so Lucy could finish undressing. 

Lucy laid out the wet clothes, took a deep breath and removed the slip. She trembled in the cold air, she couldn't wait to get home for a hot shower and warm towels. California rarely got this cold, so her body was unaccustomed to the weather. Lucy closed her eyes and laid on the quilt and bed. She pulled it over the top of her and moved back against the wall, once she was settled Wyatt approached the bed. She closed her eyes when Wyatt reached for his boxers, and opened them when she felt the bed shift. He laid down and pulled the quilt over their shoulders.

The bed was small but still bigger than the one they shared in Arkansas. Wyatt faced the door, his gun on the floor in easy reach. Lucy faced the back of his head, her heart pounded and body trembled. There was a hand space between them, and Lucy knew this wouldn't work if she didn't get closer.

“If you want to be the big spoon you are going to need to get closer,” Wyatt grumbled. 

Lucy scooted closer, her arm under her head and other arm touch his chilled pale back. She felt his muscles jolt when she touched him, she figured her hands were colder than she thought. Wyatt grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm around him, and her upper body closer. His back was cold against her chest and she shivered at the contact, she told herself it was only from the cold. 

Wyatt rubbed her hand between his and then placed it under his cheek, pulling her even closer. She tried to keep her lower body away from his, but he placed a foot behind her ankle and sandwiched their legs together. Once she was wrapped around him, he rocked back and forth until the quilt was swaddled around them. He rested his head back on her hand and sighed. 

Lucy hissed when she felt his lips graze her knuckle, she almost pulled her hand back, but then he blew warm air over her hand. Warmth spread from her chest down to her toes and she was sure it had nothing to do with their blanket cocoon. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” His voice was a warm whisper in the dark. “I figured after last time this would be easier.”

“It’s not easy, nothing with you is but I get it, I wasn't thinking straight.” Lucy whispered back. “You are just trying to do your job and keep me alive, I’m sorry if I make it hard for you. ”

Wyatt coughed and snorted, “Yeah the _job_. That was my biggest concern.”

“Well in case I haven’t said it, thank you.” Lucy tightened her hold on him for a second. 

Wyatt shifted and rolled over with a huff. “Are you serious?” 

Lucy tried to scoot back, but the wall kept her from escape. Wyatt’s eyes blazed with indignation.

“Is that why you think I do this, because it's a job?” Wyatt demanded.

“How should I know, why you do anything!? You don’t talk to me anymore,” she countered.

Wyatt widened his eyes, “I see you every day.”

Lucy snorted, “Sure we see each, we even say hi but we don’t talk. Ever since you found out my mom was Rittenhouse, you’ve been obsessed with taking them down. But you won’t talk to me, about my own damn family.” 

Lucy felt a lump in her throat and her eyes started to burn. She did not want to cry in front of him. She spent too many nights crying over the mess that was her life but she would not cry because of the man in front of her. She missed him and he was right in front of her. 

“Wyatt, you and Rufus were the only thing in my life I can count on. And then you just stopped being there,” she sniffled.

“No, no that’s not..NO!” Wyatt placed his hands on her cheeks. “Lucy, no I haven’t gone anywhere.”

“But you have, don’t you see. You can barely look at me anymore, much less talk to me. I thought…” Lucy shook her head. “It doesn’t matter what I thought, I just miss my friend.”

Wyatt caught a tear on his thumb and he brushed it away.

“Lucy, I’m right here. I didn’t go anywhere,” Wyatt implored. “Everything I’m doing is for you.” 

Lucy pulled her head back and looked at him in surprise, “Seriously, you shutting me out is for me. Is this some strange ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech? What are you trying to do? Break up our team or something?”

“No, I’m trying to give you your life back. If we can stop Rittenhouse, really stop them, you won’t have to live in fear that everyone is lying to you. You can make you own choices and know that they are yours alone. I want you to have a life again.” Wyatt voice was thick with emotion. “But I’m failing you.”

Wyatt dropped his head and sighed. Lucy raised her hand to rest it over his against her cheek. 

“You haven’t failed me, Wyatt. You’ve just left me out of it.” Lucy cleared her throat and tried to pull away. 

Wyatt moved in closer, pulled her into a hug. “You're right I have shut you out. I’m so sorry. I was so focussed on the fight, I almost forgot what I was fighting for.”

Lucy pulled her head back from him, his warmth and words almost too much to bare. Wyatt brushed her hair out her face and gave her a small smile. Lucy turned her head, she wanted out of this bed and away from this man that filled her with so many different emotions and feelings. He overwhelmed her and it scared her to think what her life would be like if he wasn't a part of it. Silence fell between them, it was loaded with questions and doubts. 

“What did you think?” Wyatt asked suddenly.

“Huh?” she opened her eyes to his bright blue ones. 

“You said you thought but didn’t finish what you were going to say. I want to know what you thought, what you think.” 

“No, it’s not important. Not anymore.”

She closed her eyes again, wanted to shut him out, just like he shut her out. She felt his thumb brush along her jaw.

“Lucy,” her name was a sigh on his lips, “please?”

“I thought after our talk, things would change. Well I guess everything did change. I lost my mom, my trust and my home. I just never thought I’d lose you in the process. I thought you weren’t ready to say goodbye. But every day you slipped  
just a little further away. You didn’t say goodbye, you were just gone.” Her chest ached and she couldn’t fight the tears any longer. 

Wyatt pulled her against him, wrapped his arms around her back and held her until her long overdue tears stopped. He was flat on his back and her head rested under his chin and against his thundering heart. She half laid across him, only her hips and legs stayed clear of him.

“I’m an idiot. You’re right about one thing, things have changed.” Lucy tried to pull back but he held on. “Please let me finish. When you came back after talking to your mom, I wanted to take you away. Get you out of there, keep you safe. But I realized they would always search for you, that no matter where we ran, they could find us. That was not the life I wanted for you.” He hesitated, “The life I wanted with you.”

“What?” Lucy sputtered and pushed back from him.

“Lucy, I want a life with you. I became obsessed with finding a way to take them down so you can be free. Free to choose the life you want, that I hope to be a part of.”

“You’re right, you are an idiot. I don’t want some future life with you.”

Wyatt gave a short quick nod, and started to turn from her. She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him flat. She threw her leg over his, she straddled his hips, and laid flat against his chest. Her head pillowed on her hands, she looked up at him. Wyatt held his breath and didn’t move. 

“I refuse to wait to start my life. Wyatt, I need you here in the present. Not in the past, not in the future. I am right here in the now and I need you with me. If you're not ready then tell me and we can wait, as long as we do it together, I can wait. But if you don’t want to be with me then tell me now and I’ll never bring it up again.”

“I’m not going anywhere, this is the only place I want to be. Well maybe back home, with less hunting parties on our trail.” He smirked.

“One step at a time.” Lucy leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Hey, that’s my line.” Wyatt mumbled against her lips. 

Wyatt wrapped an arm around her waist, the other tangled in her hair. He deepened the kiss and rolled with her to their sides. He pulled back a little, kissed her forehead and nose, his breaths a little ragged. He brushed his hand through her hair and smiled.

“Yep, an idiot. I wasted a lot of time, but I’m not going to rush this. This is not how, or where I wanted to kiss you. It’s sure as hell not where I want to make love to you the first time. So we’re going to go to sleep, pick up Rufus and go home. And then I’m going to take you on a real date. I’m not waiting to start our life but I do want to start it right.”

Lucy smiled up at him and rolled over until her back was to him. She wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against him. Wyatt chuckled in her ear, and pulled her tight against him.

“Now you can be the big spoon,” Lucy sighed.

“It’s about time, no more forking jokes,” Wyatt laughed

“Shh, we are sleeping. I have a date to plan.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Wyatt purred in her ear.a

**Author's Note:**

> Come along my friends follow me @MISSYriver


End file.
